User talk:OOJH123/1
This my first talk page! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 00:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Help? Need any help finding something? Than ask me! I'm no admin but I am a user who has a lot of knoledge. ask me any questions on my talk page. Have fun and edit approprietly! Teltu Need help? talk 2 da mater of pie! Ban page You can't add the Senshi ban as it's not real and the Senshi was made up by the wiki. I thought you would have known NOT add it after the other 3 times I rollbacked it, but, then, you edited it over 7 times!! You didn't need to do that. I wont un-protect it until you know you CAN'T add the senshi ban image!!!!! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 23:05, 24 January 2009 (UTC) P.S I'm about to unprotect it, BUT if you add the image I can block you! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 23:06, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Party Sorry the party is delayed. I will message you when I get know it will be ready! Sorry, Sharkbate 22:08, 25 January 2009 (UTC) my party If you can come to my party, let me know here! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 00:30, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Party My Blue Party is back on the same date! Sharkbate 01:10, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you for joining the Digital Spiral Association Welcome. I appreciate your eagerness to help defend CP from hackers. I know that you will serve us well and will never defect to another side. Remember, there is going to be a meeting every aturday so be sure to report to the HQ. May your wits stay sharp!--User:DigiSkymin CP I was 07sandy!!!! i tried to tell you, but 07sandy was ultimate safe chat! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 00:00, 27 January 2009 (UTC) RE: the party time I don't know what you mean! Sharkbate 00:28, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Updates Hi, go here please because there are some changes! Sorry, Sharkbate 00:39, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Party Just reminding you of my Blue Party tomorrow (January 31)! Go back here to see all of the information! See ya there, Sharkbate 23:48, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Super Bowl Partay It's Coming Sunday! Go Here for More details! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:34, 31 January 2009 (UTC) PARTY The Party is still on! GO ON SLEET IN MY IGLOO! THE PARTY IS STARTING EARLY! Sharkbate 16:05, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Can't Believe I can't believe your mad at me because I didn't have the party. Metal already told you why I didn't make it! Sharkbate 18:55, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Party Don't worry! The party was just delayed today. It will still happen just not today! RE:Flag Well, what will you give me? --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 18:27, 1 February 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:Flag Ok, gimme it then. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 18:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Flag Oh come on!!! YOU NEED TO GIVE ME THE IMAGE TO PUT ON THE FLAG FIRST! I CAN'T READ MINDS Y'KNOW! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 19:39, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Here you go! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 20:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Sysop Wanna vote for my sysop request? Click here! Sharkbate 03:17, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Cadence That cadence is a fake. She even admitted it after a while. Sorry to break it to ya. Sharkbate 01:51, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Award! Here is my friend award! It means you are my friend! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 05:10, 6 February 2009 (UTC) PARTY ITS PARTY TIME! GO ON SLEET AND MEET ME IN MY IGLOO! I OPENED MY IGLOO! --Sharkbate 16:05, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Fun party It's Tommorow! Go Here For more details! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 17:19, 7 February 2009 (UTC) RE:My flag I think I have it here... Yes! Here it is! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 17:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Medieval Party Wanna go to my Medieval Party? My last one turned to mush from that really mean penguin. So, wanna? Click here! --Sharkbate 18:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) movie When will the movie be filmed? 3:30pm or 3:30am?User:CatZip888 Ok thanks.-User:CatZip888 You're quitting because 6 people go to Sharkbate's parties and only 5 people go to yours? That's not a ver good reason now is it? -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 21:31, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Who says your parties are rubbish? I don't think they're rubbish.~User:CatZip888~ Fun Party It's Tommorow! Go Here for details. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 21:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Who blocked you? And who did they block?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 15:22, 8 February 2009 (UTC) P.S: Message me on the Fanon. Party My party is on NOW! Go on Powder Ball in my igloo! BTW, when is your next party? I really wanna go! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 16:52, 8 February 2009 (UTC) JOIN US!!!!!!!! Join the Shark Agentsy here! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 19:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Party You are invited to my penguin's 1050 day party! Where: Server Icicle, Ice Berg When: February 10, 2009, 2:00 Pm, PST What to Wear: A Party Hat [[User:Spider880|''--Spider880]] 21:24, 8 February 2009 (UTC) thankyou thank you for being nice to me on my first day signed User:donkeykongbowser Not Quitting I'm Quitting on Fanon, not here. I'll Edit here more when i quit there. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:32, 10 February 2009 (UTC) The Golden Guitar Request Pick a intstrument, Dude. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 18:55, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Please Please go here and click leave a comment. Write that you want the wiki to be made! It's for SHMS Gaming's project. Waddle World! We are looking forward to seeing your comment! (Waddle World is an upcoming MMOG) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 21:48, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Bluecoollava is a dummy! Weird, a dummy calling others dummy! Yeah Blue, I'm not afraid to challenge you! -DigiSkymin